


[PODFIC] Only Human

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Food Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: The one where Steve gets covered in chocolate peanut butter during a bust, and, well -- Danny's only human.





	[PODFIC] Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165863) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



I serve you this absolute smut with a joy in my heart and a Peanutella craving in my gut, again, using sirona's big-hearted blanket permission. I like Danny's idea of snapping, but with precision. And who wouldn't, having a chocolate covered Steve McGarrett within arm's reach? Or should we say - tongue's? Savor it with a spoon, my lovelies.

Music: [I'm Only Human by Dottie West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK9r4JZmU4s)

Covert art: [How-to Make Homemade Nut Butters](http://creperiedemari.no/?p=420) by [Creperie de Mari](https://www.facebook.com/creperiedeMari/) (source: [creperiedemari.no](http://creperiedemari.no))

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4czutk0z4ctab21/Only_Human_by_sirona.mp3).


End file.
